Pencuri di Musim Panas
by MiraMira
Summary: Tapi telinganya memanglah terlalu peka, dia menangkap suara dari rumput yang terinjak. Dia dengan cepat menoleh. Ada seseorang di jendelanya. Kai/Suho. Tidak ada adegan ranjang.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Pair : Kai/Suho

Genre : Romance, Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : M

Warning : Yaoi, fantasi yang tidak terlalu terasa.

Note: Lagi lagi menulis Kai/Suho, mungkin ini adalah bentuk dari rasa bersalah karena tidak pernah menulis akhir yang baik untuk pair ini.

Baru menemukan bahwa kata Kai itu berarti dermaga dalam Bahasa Jerman.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Malam di musim panas memanglah panas, untungnya tidak pernah sepanas siang harinya, jadilah itu waktu rehat yang indah dari terik mentari. Sementara alam menjelang, keluarga Kim sedang berkumpul mengelilingi meja makan yang diisi hidangan lezat. Ini waktu makan malam.

Joonmyun menoleh pada Kakaknya yang duduk di sampingnya. "Ayah, apa Ayah sudah dengar kabar terbaru?" Tanyanya.

Ayah mereka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tehnya pada anak sulungnya. "Tentang apa, Anakku?"

"Soal pencuri, Ayah."

Ayahnya berpikir sejenak, mengingat. Joonmyun masih dia menunggu kelanjutannya.

"AH!"

"Ayah! Mengagetkan saja." Seru seorang wanita, Ibu mereka. Oh, bahkan mereka sudah lupa kalau ada Sang Ibu.

"Maafkan aku, Sayangku." Ayah mereka menggenggam tangan Ibu dan menciumnya. Sang Kakak tertawa, Joonmyun melempar pandangan ke arah lain. Joonmyun tidak selalu bisa menikmati apa yang bisa dinikmati oleh keluarganya yang lain, dia merasa lain sendiri.

Tiba tiba jemari lentik menyentuh pipinya, dia menoleh dengan terkejut.

"Ada apa, Myunnie?"

"A… Tidak, Ibu."

"Kalau begitu ayo makan."

Setelahnya seringkali terdengar suara beradu antara piring dan sendok dan Ayah memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang kau maksud adalah pencuri di musim panas itu?" Tanyanya.

"Ya!" Seru Kakaknya.

"Orang bilang dia muncul lagi." Lanjutnya.

"Ya, itulah alasan kenapa orang memanggilnya pencuri di musim panas. Dia hanya beraksi pada musim panas dan sekarang sudah masuk musim panas, bukan?"

"Iya, Ayah benar. Katanya berlian Nyonya Oh hilang dicurinya." Kata Kakaknya, semua orang mendengarkan dengan antusias termasuk Joonmyun. Ya, seperti inilah keluarga mereka, senang sekali membicarakan urusan orang.

"Oh iya, seingatku tahun lalu harta keluarga Hwang yang dicuri. Anehnya, dia justru tidak mencuri harta warisannya."

"Maksud Ibu?"

"Maksudku adalah, keluarga Hwang itu punya perhiasan berlambang naga yang katanya warisan dari leluhurnya leluhur mereka, dan itu bukan benda yang dicuri."

"Mungkin mereka menjaga perhiasan itu dengan ketat sampai tidak bisa ditemukan." Kata Joonmyun.

Tapi Ibunya dengan cepat menggeleng. "Justru mereka dengan bangga memajangnya di tengah rumah, aku sampai tidak mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan."

"Kalau begitu, apa sebenarnya tujuannya mencuri?"

"Entahlah." Jawab singkat Ibunya. "Tapi itu sudah cukup menjadi alasan kenapa kalian harus menutup jendela walau malam ini panas." Lanjutnya. Joonmyun dan Kakaknya tertawa kikuk.

"Kalian mengerti?" Tanya ibunya.

"I-iya."

"Mau melaksanakan perintah Ibu?"

Jeda panjang, masalahnya akan sangat panas kalau jendelanya tidak dibuka. Inilah dilema antara perintah Ibu dan keinginan sendiri.

"Lihat nanti, ya, Bu…" Jawab Kakaknya, Joonmyun hanya menghela napas.

"Kalian ini…" Dan semudah itulah Ibunya menyerah pada anak anaknya, tapi biasanya dia yang pengalah seperti itu justru membuat mereka dengan cepat merasa bersalah dan berbalik mengerjakan perintahnya. Itu selalu terjadi pada Ayah dan Kakaknya, pada Joonmyun hal itu hanya terjadi sesekali.

Joonmyun memasuki kamarnya pada akhirnya, jendela di sana masih tertutup rapat. Kata Ibunya jangan dibuka, tapi rasanya panas sekali.

Joonmyun mencoba tidur, tapi ini terlalu panas, dia bahkan sudah menanggalkan atasannya. Dia berguling lagi. Dan berguling lagi untuk mencoba tidur, tapi tetap saja ini terlalu panas.

Ah! Buka saja jendelanya!

Joonmyun memakai lagi atasannya, tapi tidak benar benar memakainya. Jendelanya ada jauh di atas, di atas rak bukunya. Dia mengambil tangga dan mulai naik ke atas. Ini adalah tempat paling nyaman baginya untuk membaca dengan angin yang berhembus dingin, saat ini juga begitu.

"Halo, angin." Katanya, walaupun angin yang datang bukan angin paling sejuk sepanjang tahun, tapi ini juga sepertinya bukan angin paling panas sepanjang tahun. Dia melompat turun, dia bahkan melupakan tangganya, tapi untungnya dia tidak terkilir atau apa. Kalau begini dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak, dia bersiap tidur.

Tapi telinganya memanglah terlalu peka, dia menangkap suara dari rumput yang terinjak. Dia dengan cepat menoleh. Ada seseorang di jendelanya.

Dia melompat turun dari rak buku Joonmyun, kepingan emas jatuh bersama dengan pergerakannya, entah dari mana datangnya.

"Wah…" Dan dia hanya memperhatikan emas itu.

"Ya sudah, itu untukmu saja." Katanya pada Joonmyun.

"Eh? Aku?"

"Tentu, kau pikir pada siapa lagi aku berbicara?"

Dia berjalan menuju ranjang Joonmyun, batu permata berwarna merah mengkilat yang jatuh kali ini. Joonmyun sadar itu datang dari kain lusuh yang menutupi bagian atas tubuhnya.

"Apa kau si pencuri di musim panas itu?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Pencuri di musim panas? Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

Joonmyun tidak menjawab, tidak juga bicara lagi. Dia hanya dia memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya ini.

"Aku memang seorang pencuri, tapi aku tidak tahu kalau ada pencuri di musim panas." Katanya.

Joonmyun penasaran, ada banyak hal yang membuatnya penasaran dan terang bulan tidak cukup bahkan hanya untuk mengetahui rupa sosok di hadapannya itu dengan jelas. Joonmyun menyalakan lampu minyaknya. Sosok itu tersenyum, di balik kain yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, hanya menyisakan mata hitam kelam yang tajam.

Dia adalah seorang pemuda, berkulit gelap, tapi tinggi. Joonmyun tahu dia tersenyum di balik kain yang menutup wajahnya. Ada kain yang menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya, dia melepas kain itu dan barang berharga berserakan. Joonmyun terkejut, itu seperti sihir karena tadi dia yakin kain itu berkibar tertiup angin.

"Untuk apa kau mencuri?" Tanya Joonmyun. Pemuda itu menatap jendela Joonmyun yang tinggi, yang menghantarkan sinar bulan langsung pada Joonmyun.

"Perintah alam." Jawabnya singkat. Joonmyun tidak mengerti, tapi tidak bertanya.

Dia menggulung asal kain yang tadi menutupi tubuhnya. "Dan kali ini alam menyuruhku memberikan semuanya padamu." Katanya.

"Hah?"

"Atau kau mau diriku daripada semua ini?"

"Hah?!"

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan bergerak sejauh itu, tapi biarkan aku disini malam ini. Alam bilang semua orang sedang mengejarku"

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Joonmyun terbangun dari tidurnya dan disambut pagi yang hangat khas musim panas. Pemuda tadi malam sudah tidak ada. Dia berkeliling kamarnya, siapa tahu jejak darinya atau justru barang yang hilang, tapi dia tidak menemukan apa apa.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Joonmyun menoleh ke arah jendelanya, sudah tertutup. Apa pemuda itu yang menutupnya?

"Joonmyun, ini memang hari libur, tapi jangan bermalas malasan dan cepat bang-"

Joonmyun membuka pintu.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak lama, Bu."

Ibunya itu tersenyum dan menepuk pelan pipinya. "Kalau begitu cepat sarapan dan pakai bajumu dengan benar."

Joonmyun menurunkan pandangannya, dia memang tidak memakai bajunya dengan benar.

"Tadi malam itu panas sekali, Bu." Katanya sambil merapikan pakaiannya.

"Iya, Ibu tahu."

Joonmyun mengekor Ibunya menuju meja makan. Ayahnya sudah duduk di situ, dia baru datang bersama Ibunya, yang tidak ada hanya Kakaknya.

"Ayah! Ibu!"

Dan Kakaknya itu berseru.

"Pencuri di musim panas beraksi lagi!"

"Tenanglah, Anakku." Kata Ayah mereka.

Kakaknya itu segera duduk dan meneguk minuman yang disiapkan Ibunya.

"Tadi malam dia beraksi lagi." Dia mulai bercerita.

"Sudah aku bilang, kita sudah memasuki musim panas." Kata Ayahnya.

"Dan kali ini keluarga Ryu yang kehilangan emas dan permata."

"Wah, sayang sekali, seperti apa permatanya?" Kata Ibunya. Joonmyun melirik Ibunya, wanita memang selalu menginginkan perhiasan.

"Katanya warnanya merah mengkilat, tapi aku tidak tahu persisnya." Katanya sementara Ibunya memenuhi gelasnya dengan mimuman.

Permata merah mengkilat. Apa pemuda yang dia temui semalam sebenarnya adalah pencuri di musim panas?

"Ciri ciri pencuri di musim panas itu seperti apa?" Tanya Joonmyun. Kakaknya itu terlihat berpikir, mengingat, kedua orang tuanya terlihat sangat ingin tahu.

"Orang bilang…" Kakaknya itu masih mengingat.

"Dia menutup setengah wajahnya dengan kain hitam, juga bagian atas tubuhnya dengan kain hitam."

Nah! Pemuda semalam sangat mendekati ciri ciri ini!

"Hm…" Kakaknya itu sepertinya akan menambahkan sesuatu.

"Kulitnya hitam dan katanya matanya tajam."

Tidak salah lagi, Joonmyun yakin setengah mati kalau orang itu adalah pencuri di musim panas.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Joonmyun menunggu malam, dia berharap pemuda itu akan menemuinya. Dia benar benar ingin tahu siapa pemuda itu sebenarnya.

Dan malam menjelang, Joonmyun duduk di jendelanya.

Seseorang berlari menujunya, orang itu melompat dan Joonmyun menangkapnya, membawanya turun lewat tangga, dan orang itu ambruk di sisi ranjang Joonmyun.

"Suhojaro… Suhojaro…" Katanya, napasnya terengah. Joonmyun sadar dia adalah pemuda yang kemarin.

"Siapa yang Suhojaro?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Kau." Katanya. Joonmyun menyadari ada bau darah menguar, dan peluh membasahi tebuh pemuda itu lebih dari kemarin. Juga kain hitam di punggungnya tersobek.

"Kau terluka! Harus cepat diobati!" Seru Joonmyun.

"Tunggu di sini! Aku ambil kain dan obat dulu!" Joonmyun berlari keluar kamarnya, dengan lampu minyak di tangan untuk mengambil air dan obat yang selalu disiapkan Ibunya.

"Suhojaro… cepatlah, Suhojaro…"

Saat Joonmyun memasuki kamarnya, pemuda itu masih di sisi ranjangnya, sepertinya sangat kesakitan. Joonmyun menyentuh pipinya yang masih ditutupi kain hitam seperti kemarin.

"Hei."

Pemuda itu menengadah ke arah Joonmyun yang tersenyum bagai malaikat. "Kau benar benar Suhojaro." Katanya.

"Boleh kubuka?" Joonmyun menyentuh kain yang menutupi wajahnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk. Joonmyun membukanya.

"Yang ini juga?" Joonmyun menyentuh kain yang menutupi tubuh pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mengangguk lagi. Joonmyun membukanya.

"Kau belum mencuri apapun?" Tanyanya saat dia merasakan kain itu sangat ringan dan bahkan tak ada apapun yang di baliknya.

"Iya, aku sudah keburu begini." Joonmyun menyadari luka di punggung pemuda itu, melintang dengan darah mengotori kain berwarna jingga keemasan.

"Maaf aku tidak bergerak cepat."

"Tidak apa apa." Katanya. Peluh sekali lagi menetes di keningnya.

Kali ini Joonmyun tidak minta izin lagi untuk melepas dua kancing yang mengikat pakaian warna jingga keemasan itu pada tubuh pemuda itu dan Joonmyun melepasnya perlahan. Joonmyun beralih pada punggunya yang terluka, darah dengan indah mengalir dari sana.

"Kakakku bilang kau si pencuri di musim panas itu." Katanya sambil masih terus membersihkan luka itu.

"Oh iy–ARGH!" Dia mengerang sakit, Joonmyun kurang lembut.

"Maaf." Katanya, Joonmyun tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa kau mencuri?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Perintah alam." Masih jawaban yang kemarin.

"Dan kenapa kau menemuiku terus?" Joonmyun mencoba agar terdengar seperti tidak menginginkan keberadaan pemuda itu.

"Juga perintah alam, kau keberatan?"

Joonmyun sama sekali tidak bisa menolak orang, juga tidak bisa melawan keinginannya untuk bertemu pemuda itu yang entah karena apa. "Tidak, aku tidak keberatan."

Joonmyun memulas obat segaris dengan luka itu, pemuda itu mengerang sakit lagi.

"Kalau kau laki laki, jangan teriak."

"Aku tidak berteriak." Katanya.

Joonmyun akhirnya membalut luka itu dengan kain.

"Suhojaro benar benar baik." Katanya.

"Terima kasih." Balas Joonmyun.

"Benar benar manis." Dia merubah duduknya menghadap Joonmyun, mempertemukan mata mereka. Di situlah Joonmyun sudah tidak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Aku berterima kasih pada alam yang sudah mempertemukan aku denganmu."

Dia mendekat, mendekat dan memeluk Joonmyun, mengecup bibirnya.

Joonmyun tidak menolak, sama sekali tidak ingin menolak, saat bibir itu mengecupnya. Dia benar benar menikmatinya, tanpa dia tahu kalau itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka sampai pertengahan musim panas nanti.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Pagi hari ini Kakaknya sudah ribut bahkan saat Ibunya belum selesai memasak.

"Mereka melukai pencuri di musim panas itu!" Serunya sementara Ayah mereka mendengarkan cerita dengan seksama.

"Melukai apa?" Tanya Joonmyun, datang dan minum dari gelasnya dengan malas.

"Luka melintang di punggung, itu sangat indah menurutku."

Joonmyun nyaris tersedak walaupun dia sadar sejak lama kalau pemuda itu adalah pencuri di musim panas itu sendiri.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Pertengahan musim panas ini Joonmyun pergi keluar, ada Yixing dari seberang yang harus ditemani.

"Kau tahu soal pencuri di musim panas?"

Joonmyun menoleh. "Tentu saja."

"Aku sudah lama tidak medengar kabar tentangnya."

"Katanya dia memang belum muncul lagi setelah terluka di rumah keluarga Wu, mereka memang berbahaya." Kata belum digunakan karena Joonmyun sebenarnya ingin pencuri di musim panas itu menemuinya lagi.

"Ya, berbahaya." Tapi nampaknya untuk Yixing kata berbahaya lebih menarik dari kata belum.

"Padahal para gadis di kelas menjadikannya hal untuk dikhayalkan." Lanjut Yixing.

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Bahkan Seo Joohyun sampai menjabarkan rinci hitungannya, dia mengatakan sesuatu tentang masuk dari jendela rumah orang dan berayun dari pohon lengkap dengan hitungannya. Aku bahkan tidak peduli berapa besar usaha yang dia butuhkan untuk melompati pagar."

"Wanita sepertinya memang seperti itu." Kata Yixing.

"Selalu mau tahu sampai rinci." Lanjut Joonmyun walaupun mau tahu sampai rinci sebenarnya adalah kebiasaan keluarganya.

"Mungkin suatu saat dia akan muncul lagi." Terka Yixing.

"Mungkin saja…" Joonmyun sebenarnya sangat ingin pencuri di musim panas itu muncul lagi. Ini sudah pertengahan musim panas dan dia bahkan belum muncul sama sekali, sedikitnya dia membuat Joonmyun kesal.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Joonmyun terduduk lagi di jendelanya, kali ini dengan buku di pangkuannya. Rasanya sudah sangat lama pemuda itu tidak datang, rasanya Joonmyun ingin memukulnya karena telah lama menghilang.

Joonmyun melompat ke ranjangnya saat rasanya dia sudah menunggu sangat lama, padahal nyatanya tidak selama itu, dia hanya tidak sabar. Dia mulai mencoba menutup matanya saat mendengar suara rumput yang terinjak. Dia menoleh ke arah jendelanya, ada seseorang di jendelanya.

Dia melompat turun dari rak buku Joonmyun, kali ini kelopak bunga yang jatuh bersama dengan pergerakannya, bisa dipastikan dari kain yang menutup tubuh bagian atas pemuda itu datangnya.

"Wah…" Dan dia hanya memperhatikan kelopak bunga itu itu. Joonmyun tersenyum, dia terduduk di ranjangnya. Ini mirip dengan pertemua pertama mereka.

"Maaf aku lama." Kata pemuda itu.

"Aku merindukanmu, kau tahu?"

"Aku juga merindukanmu."

Pemuda itu melepas kain di wajahnya dan menerjang Joonmyun. Mereka melakukannya lagi, saling mengecup di bibir, tapi kali ini diakhiri ciuman yang dalam dan panjang.

Keduanya tersenyum saat akhirnya mereka memisahkan diri.

"Bagaimana lukamu?"

"Sangat baik, tapi sepertinya akan berbekas."

Joonmyun tidak bisa banyak bicara jika sudah menyangkut hal yang sama sekali dia tidak mengerti, termasuk luka, dia bahkan sampai tidak bisa mengungkapkan kekhawatirannya.

"Jangan khawatir." Kata pemuda itu.

"Oh iya…" dan dia menggerakan tangannya di dalam kain yang menutupi tubuhnya seperti seorang tukang sihir yang menghibur anak kecil, tapi apa yang dia tunjukan adalah hal yang berbeda.

"Untukmu." Katanya. Joonmyun menerimanya, itu hal yang biasa memang, hanya seikat mawar merah. Yang tidak biasa adalah bagaimana mawar itu masih saja sangat indah setelah dibawa berlarian dan kehilangan kelopaknya tadi.

"Kau hanya mengambil ini malam ini?"

"Iya, ini keinginanku sendiri untuk menemuimu." Kata pemuda itu, dia dan Joonmyun bertatapan.

"Terima kasih." Dan Joonmyun mengecup bibirnya lagi.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Joonmyun membawa seikat mawar itu keluar kamarnya, mencarikannya tempat yang tepat.

"Ibu, ada vas bunga?"

Dan Ibunya segara mengambilkan apa yang Joonmyun minta sementara Kakaknya memperhatikannya.

"Mawar dari siapa itu?" Godanya.

"Dari teman."

"Teman atau lebih dari teman?" Goda Kakaknya lagi, Joonmyun sudah tidak bisa membalas.

"Sudah, berhentilah menggodanya." Kata Ibu mereka

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Joonmyun tidak menunggu terlalu lama setelah membuka jendelanya, pemuda itu datang dengan indahnya dan seenaknya memanggilnya Suhojaro.

Joonmyun melipat tangannya pada awalnya, tapi akhirnya dia menyentuh pemuda itu. "Apa yang kau bawa malam ini?" Dia sedikit menengadah, baru menyadari perbedaan tinggin yang cukup jauh.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, pelan pelan dia menggenggam jemari Joonmyun, dan menyematkan cincin perak padanya. "Ini bukan curian, itu warisan."

Joonmyun memandangi jari manis kirinya, seperti lamaran, jadi dia hanya tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya aku penasaran, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Kau penasaran?"

"Tentu saja."

Pemuda itu menghempaskan dirinya di ranjang Joonmyun. "Aku tinggal di dermaga, di pesisir pantai, orang jauh memanggilku Kai."

"Kai…" Ulang Joonmyun, Kai adalah nama yang sangat tidak biasa didengarnya.

"Siapa yang memberimu nama Kai?"

"Orang kulit pucat yang rambutnya kuning, kata mereka itu adalah nama yang sesuai dengan tempatku berasal."

"Memangnya kau mengerti apa yang mereka katakan?"

"_of course_"

"Hah?"

Joonmyun bingung mendengar kata yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia dengar, sementara pemuda itu, yang namanya Kai, tertawa.

"Tentu aku tahu."

"Hebatnya..." Kata Joonmyun. "Baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu Kai, tapi…"

"Tapi?"

"Berhenti panggil aku Suhojaro, aku bukan malaikat, Suho saja cukup."

"Suho, Suho yang benar benar baik."

Kai mengecup bibirnya lagi, suka sekali sepertinya. Entah kebiasaannya atau memang sebuah ciuman harusnya dimulai dari sana, tapi Kai selalu suka mengecup bibirnya. Dan Joonmyun sendiri tidak pernah menolak, dia selalu menikmati.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

"Itu cincin?"

Joonmyun menoleh ke arah Kakaknya.

"Ada masalah?" Tanyanya, Kakaknya ini terlalu mau tahu urusan orang, bahkan lebih dari Ibunya.

"Hanya terpikirkan, dari mana adikku ini mendapatkannya?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu urusan semua orang, bukan?"

"Tapi aku penasaran."

"Kalau begitu simpan saja penasaranmu." Balas Joonmyun dan dia pergi meninggalkan Kakaknya itu.

"Hei! Kim Joonmyun!" Joonmyun ini terlalu tenang dan tertutup lebih dari Ayahnya.

"Hei, Myun!" Panggil Kakaknya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Pencuri di musim panas kemarin malam beraksi lagi."

"Oh iya?"

"Ya, Nyonya Byun kehilangan emasnya." Emas? Untung bukan perak. Joonmyun memandangi cincinnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau tahu sekali tentangnya?" ada nada cemburu yang sangat amat tipis di dalam kalimat itu.

"Ya, kau tahu bagaimana haus ilmu-nya aku."

Joonmyun memandang Kakaknya jengkel. "Kau bukan haus ilmu, kau selalu mau tahu urusan orang." Dan dia benar benar meninggalkan Kakaknya saat ini.

Kalau dipikir pikir, Kai memang datang lebih cepat dari biasanya akhir akhir ini. Apa dia menemuinya dulu sebelum pergi mencuri?

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Seperti biasa, Kai muncul dengan cepat di jendela Joonmyun, tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Dia terlihat sedikit panik, itu terlihat jelas dari matannya yang tidak tertutup kain

"Aku harusnya menuruti alam" Bisiknya, Joonmyun menatapnya heran tapi sepertinya dia sedang tidak dipedulikan

Dan Kai melompat, berguling ke kolong ranjang Joonmyun.

"Ad-"

TOK! TOK!

Joonmyun berdecak sebal, pantas saja Kai bersembunyi.

Joonmyun membuka pintu kamarnya, sebelumnya dia memastikan Kai sudah tidak terlihat.

"Ada apa?" Oh, itu Kakaknya.

"Aku hanya harus memastikan adik kecilku ini tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berbahaya."

"Memangnya kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

"Diam diam kabur dan menemui pacarmu."

"Tentu saja tidak." Tidak salah lagi. Kakaknya pasti beranggapan begitu karena mawar dan cincinnya, Joonmyun memandang cincinnya lagi.

Dan Kakaknya hanya diam di depannya.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau begitu cepat pergi, kau mengganggu tidur orang."

Tapi Joonmyun tidak benar benar masuk ke kamarnya sampai dia melihat Kakaknya memasuki kamarnya sendiri, setelahnya baru dia memasuki kamarnya.

"Harusnya aku menuruti alam." Kata Kai, Joonmyun tertawa.

"Itu salahmu sebenarnya." Kai juga tertawa, menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau benar."

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kali ini apa lagi?

"Joonmyun! Buka pintunya! Aku mendengar kau bicara dengan seseorang."

Kai berdiri, mengecup sekilas bibir Joonmyun dan bersembunyi sementara Joonmyun membuka pintu.

"Apa lagi, Kak?" Tanyanya malas.

"Aku harus memeriksa kamarmu, kau pasti menyembunyikan seseorang!"

"Baiklah, periksa saja."

Kakaknya itu berlari masuk, dan tempat yang pertama diperiksanya adalah kolong ranjang Joonmyun. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, cemas, tapi tiba tiba lega saat Kai tidak ada di situ, dia pasti sudah pergi.

Tapi bagaimana dengan harta yang diberikan Kai padanya? kakaknya memeriksa lemarinya, meninggalkan rak bukunya tak terjamah. Diam diam dia mengelus dada, dia menyimpannya di balik buku buku tebalnya.

"Nah, tidak ada, bukan?" Katanya dalam kemenangan.

Kakaknya itu jadi pucat entah karena apa.

"Kenapa kau selalu ingin tahu urusan orang?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Karena aku menyayangimu, Joonmyun, aku Kakakmu."

"Tidak, kau tidak menyayangiku, kau hanya ingin tahu urusanku."

Kakaknya itu terdiam.

"Sekarang bisakah kau keluar."

Dan Kakaknya itu menurutinya seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya.

Joonmyun berbaring di ranjangnya, Kai tidak mungkin kembali malam ini, anak itu kalau hari ini pergi baru akan kembali esoknya. Kakaknya itu benar benar menyebalkan.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

"Dingin." Gumam Joonmyun. Ayahnya di sampingnya mendengar.

"Sudah mau musim gugur, bukan?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Aku tidak tahu kau menyadarinya, biasanya aku hanya menebak pergantiannya."

"Ayah tidak merasakan dinginnya?"

"Itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak pernah menawarinya selimut saat musim dingin." Kata Ibunya, Ayahnya tertawa. Joonmyun juga tertawa, sepertinya dia lebih menyukai saat seperti ini, yang tenang dan menunjukan kebersamaan.

Dengan mudahnya dia beranggapan bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir musim panas dan harusnya besok si pencuri di musim panas tidak akan muncul lagi.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

"Hari terakhir musim panas, Myun." Kata Kakaknya.

"Ada apa memangnya?"

"Si pencuri di musim panas tidak akan muncul lagi."

"Sampai tahun depan."

"Sampai musim panas yang akan datang."

"Nanti ada apa lagi?"

"Apanya?"

"Yang bisa dibicarakan."

Joonmyun tertawa. "Kau ini suka sekali membahas sesuatu yang tidak penting."

"Itu penting, menurutku."

"Lihat saja nanti, baru dibicarakan."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu." Kata Joonmyun.

"Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Kak."

Joonmyun tersenyum manis, tapi cukup menakutkan untuk dilihat dan pergi meninggalkan Kakaknya. Satu satunya yang dia khawatirkan adalah bagaimana kalau Kai tidak datang, sesuai julukannya dia adalah pencuri di musim panas yang harusnya sudah hilang di musim gugur seperti ini.

Joonmyun menutup pintu kamarnya, ini memang sudah malam, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur. Jendelanya di sana terbuka setengah karena Joonmyun percaya Kai akan datang.

Tiba tiba dia mendengar suara rumput yang terinjak, ini sudah ketiga kalinya sejak dia mendengar suara yang sama.

Dia berbalik, Kai sudah ada di jendelanya, sudah tiga kali juga Kai datang dengan cara seperti ini.

Tapi kali ini pasti ada yang berbeda.

"Kali ini aku minta izin pada alam, jadi kau tenang saja." Kata Kai, Joonmyun tertawa.

"Ini sudah masuk musim gugur, bukan?" Tanya Joonmyun, Kai melompat turun dan menghampiri Joonmyun di ranjangnya.

"Iya, alam juga bilang begitu."

"Jadi kenapa kau menemuiku?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Keinginanku sendiri."

Joonmyun tersenyum senang, Kai mengecupnya singkat di bibir.

"Tapi kau benar, sekarang sudah musim gugur. Aku tidak bisa lama lama di sini."

"Tidak apa apa kalau kau harus pergi sekarang."

Kai terdiam, Joonmyun dengan nyamannya memandangi wajahnya yang kali ini memang tidak di tutupi kain.

"Suho…" Panggilnya, raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Iya."

"Aku akan menemuimu di musim gugur."

"Kalau aku bisa menemukanmu."

"Aku pasti bisa menemukanmu."

"Untukmu menemukankku memang hal yang mudah."

Joonmyun tertawa, Kai mengecup tangannya, di jari manis kiri dimana cincin perak itu berada.

"Kita pakai cincin yang sama." Kata Kai, dia menunjukan jari manis kirinya yang bercincinkan perak. Joonmyun sedikit terkesima.

"Aku melamarmu." Katanya, artinya jelas untuk Joonmyun, tapi maksudnya agak sedikit tidak jelas, yang dia tahu hanya Kai melamarnya dan itu saja sudah cukup.

"Sama sekali tidak indah." Katanya, Kai tertawa.

"Maaf." Joonmyun memandangnya dan tidak membalas permintaan maaf itu dengan perkataan, tapi dengan ciuman di bibir.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Angin dingin di musim gugur menerpa mereka, minuman hangat dan camilan di tangan. Duduk duduk di luar saat siang tidak begitu terik.

"Myun."

Dan memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya."

"Aku minta maaf soal kemarin."

Joonmyun menoleh, akhirnya Kakaknya sadar.

"Tidak apa apa."

"Myun."

"Iya."

"Aku menyayangimu."

"Iya, aku tahu." Tipis tipis Joonmyun tersenyum.

"Myun."

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa diam, Kak?" Pertanyaan yang sadis, tapi tidak ada nada jengkel pada kalimatnya.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Iya." Kata Joonmyun, dia meletakan gelas minumannya. "Sini aku peluk."

Kakaknya itu tersentuh dan akhirnya terjerumus pada pelukan Joonmyun, dan…

PLAKK!

"ARGH!"

Joonmyun memukul punggungnya terlalu kencang.

"Itu sakit, Myun."

"Memangnya aku peduli." Joonmyun tertawa. Kakaknya masih mengusap punggung yang sakit.

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Joonmyun berdiri dan pergi keluar rumah. "Bilang pada Ibu kalau aku pergi!" Seru Joonmyun dari jauh, dan walaupun adiknya pergi begitu saja seperti itu, dia tahu bahwa mereka sudah benar benar berbaikan.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Dan Joonmyun, yang pergi keluar, masih tidak bisa menemukan apa apa. Dia hanya berjalan dan berjalan jalan saja, memperhatikan orang, siapa tahu saja bertemu dengan teman.

BRUK!

Itu hanya tabrakan antar bahu, tapi tetap harus minta maaf.

"Maafkan saya, saya tidak senga-Kai!"

Dan permintaan maaf Joonmyun terhenti ketika yang dia tahu orang yang dia tabrak adalah Kai. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum dengan pakaian yang lebih tebal dari musim lalu.

"_Kai! Hurry up!"_

Joonmyun bisa melihat seorang wanita berkulit pucat dan berambut kuning yang berseru, orang seperti wanita itukah yang memberi Kai nama?

"_Sorry, Jess."_ Jawab Kai, dia sepertinya mengerti apa yang diucapkan wanita itu.

Sementara Joonmyun hanya terdiam tidak mengerti, dua orang itu memulai pembicaraan mereka. Tapi pada akhirnya wanita itu menyikut Kai yang tampak malu malu, dan mengatakan sesuatu dengan riang, Joonmyun tetap tidak mengerti.

Dan mereka berpisah, Kai membawa Joonmyun ke arah lain. Wanita itu melambai dari jauh, dan berseru.

"_Bye bye, Kai Darling!"_

"_Bye, Jessie!" _Seru Kai.

Joonmyun menatapnya bingung.

"Tadi itu apa?"

"Itu salam perpisahan."

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia anak dari orang yang memberiku nama Kai, bisa dibilang saudariku."

"Dia aneh."

"Kenapa? Karena rambutnya kuning?"

"Sepertinya, aku tidak terbiasa."

Kai tertawa. "Namanya Jessica, kalau kau ingin tahu."

"JaeShiKka?"

"Ya, Jessica."

Joonmyun pada akhirnya tertawa, menyadari kalau dia juga sama banyak bertanyanya seperti kakaknya, sepertinya ini turunan.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Joonmyun.

"Ke mana saja." Jawab Kai, dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan bebas.

"Suho."

"Ya." Jawabnya, mereka melangkkah beberapa langkah lagi sebelum Kai berhenti

"Kau bisa menemukanku, kan."

"Itu tidak sengaja, Kai." Kata Joonmyun, Kai tertawa.

"Sudah aku bilang aku akan menemuimu di musim gugur." Katanya, tersenyum dan Joonmyun pun tersenyum.

"Oh iya, Aku Kim Jongin." Katanya, Joonmyun menoleh heran. Kenapa dia memperkenalkan diri lagi?

"Dan Kai hanya panggilan, hanya nama kalau sedang bersama keluarga Jessica." Joonmyun mengerti.

"Dan aku bukan Suho, aku Kim Joonmyun." Katanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus lebih sering bercerita tentang diri masing masing."

FIN

Note: Akhirnya menembus batas menulisku, biasanya fic akan tamat di sekitar seribu kata dan ini nyaris empat ribu. Aku senang.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : EXO adalah milik agensi mereka, diri mereka, dan orang tua mereka masing masing.

Genre : Friendship, Fantasy

Rating : T

Warning : Fantasi yang tidak terlalu terasa.

Note : Tiba tiba ingin mendengar History dan jadi memikirkan untuk membahas apa yang dulu terjadi sehingga Kai jadi pencuri.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

"Ini!" Yunho yang kepala keluarga Jung menyodorkan sebuah papan panjang yang dihias pada Kai.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Kai. Dia bingung ketika mendapat papan biru itu dari Yunho.

Yunho mulai pergi menjauh dari Kai dan duduk di sofanya "Kau ingat apa yang kemarin aku ajarkan padamu?" Tanyanya.

Kai diam berpikir.

"Waktu kita menemukan papan yang sepertinya bagian dari kapal." Tambah Yunho.

"Ah, berselancar?"

"Ya! Dan itu adalah papan yang harusnya dipakai berselancar." Kata Yunho.

Kai jadi antusias dengan papan itu "Apa aku boleh pergi?" Tanyanya. Bagaimanapun hubungannya dengan Yunho tidak semudah hubungan Jung _Sisters_ dengan Yunho.

"Maksudmu berselancar?" Tanya Yunho dan Kai mengangguk.

"Tentu, pergilah sampai kau puas."

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Kai menatap laut yang biru, dia kembali berdiri di sini dan mengingat semua yang Yunho ajarkan tentang berselancar.

Sementara ruh angin sedang belajar menggulung ombak.

Kai pernah berkali kali jatuh dari papan, juga sudah terbiasa dan bisa menyelamatkan diri kalau tenggelam, tapi ruh angin sedang sedikit ceroboh dalam membuat ombak dan membuat satu yang akhirnya menenggelamkan Kai.

Kai belum pernah tenggelam sedalam itu.

Kai membuka matanya perlahan dan terbatuk ketika dia tersadar, pasir pantai terasa di punggungnya dan di hadapannya ada seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat putih dengan rambut peraknya.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku tadi tidak sengaja, aku masih belajar jadi maafkan aku! Maafkan aku!" Katanya, Kai sadar dia adalah orang yang paling ribut yang pernah Kai temui.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Kai.

Orang itu diam, seperti takut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Haruskah aku memperkenalkan diri?"

"Ya, tentu saja, aku ingin tahu siapa yang menyelamatkanku." Kata Kai, dia duduk menghadap orang itu. Kesannya sangat tipis seperti benda tembus pandang, tapi Kai yakin dia melihat orang itu.

"Aku Sehun, itu saja."

Kai menatapnya aneh, itu saja katanya? Apa dia menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Itu saja?"

"I-iya."

"Tidak ada yang lain?"

Sehun diam dulu sampai akhirnya dia menghela napas "Sebenarnya ada, tapi aku tidak tahu aku boleh memberitahumu atau tidak."

"Beri tahu saja, aku janji tidak akan memberitahu orang lain." Kata Kai, dia duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas "Aku ini ruh angin." Katanya.

"Lalu yang membuatmu tenggelam tadi adalah aku dan karena itu aku minta maaf." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Tapi kau juga yang menyelamatkanku, jadi aku yang berhutang budi padamu." Kata Kai.

"Hutang budi, aku suka yang seperti itu." Kata Sehun.

"Jadi kau ingin aku melakukan untukmu?"

"Mari menjadi teman dan di musim panas yang akan datang aku punya permintaan untukmu." Kata Sehun, dia menyentuh dada Kai dan ada rasa panas menusuk di setiap sentuhannya. Itu seperti segel, atau tanda, atau justru tato, tapi tanda itu membuat Kai terkejut karena bentuk melingkarnya yang menurut Kai mirip mawar.

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Sehun tiba tiba datang ke jendela Kai setelah pertemuan terakhir mereka di pantai. Sehun tiba tiba menghilang saat Jessica menjemput Kai waktu itu dan itu sedikit membuat Kai kesal.

"Kau tahu Robin Hood?" Tanya Sehun dengan santai, seakan dia tidak pernah punya salah pada Kai. Kai nyaris tersandung saat mendengar suara Sehun.

"Hei, tahu tidak?" Tanya Sehun lagi. Kai menatapnya malas.

"Kau tahu, aku nyaris tersandung tadi."

"Maaf saja, ya."

"Aku tidak tahu ruh angin semenyebalkan ini."

Sehun tertawa kecil dan turun dari jendela yang tinggi.

"Jadi kau tahu atau tidak?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu."

Sehun berjalan mendekati Kai, Kai masih melihatnya sangat amat tipis seakan dia bisa menghilang kapan saja.

"Kau masih ingat soal balas budi?"

"Ya,, tentu saja."

Sehun terlihat girang. "Aku ingin kau jadi Robin Hood abad ini."

+Pencuri di Musim Panas+

Akhirnya Kai mengikuti Sehun, berkeliling kota dan mengenal siapa saja keluarga kaya yang menimbun harta. Peraturannya adalah satu rumah setiap malam dan apa yang didapat harus diberikan pada orang lain.

Kai sama sekali tidak keberatan, dia sudah hidup nyaman dengan keluarga Jung dan dia juga sedikit bosan diam di rumah itu, selalu ada Jessica dan Krystal yang minta tolong ini dan itu dan kadang Yunho sendiri membuatnya mendengarkannya terlalu lama.

Kai melompat di antara pohon pohon, dia lebih ringan dari seharusnya karena tanda dari Sehun di dadanya, Sehun bilang itu tanda bahwa dia membagi kekuatannya dengan Kai.

"Sekarang kita kemana?" Tanya Kai, Sehun sedang duduk di dahan pohon.

"Tentu saja pulang." Kata Sehun, tapi Kai tidak bergerak.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Soal tanda itu, apa tidak bisa kau menghapusnya?"

"Menghapus? Itu sama saja mengambil kekuatanku lagi."

Kai tetap diam saja, Sehun juga diam.

"Tapi kalau disamarkan aku bisa."

"Ya, samarkan saja."

Sehun mendekat padanya, membuat gerakan seperti megusap pada dada Kai.

"Kenapa kau tidak suka tanda itu?"

"Yunho akan menyanyaiku macam macam kalau aku berbuat yang aneh aneh."

"Seperti membuat tato?" Tanya Sehun.

"Ya, seperti itu." Jawab Kai.

Sehun pergi begitu saja, dia memang suka seenaknya.

"Mau kemana?"

Sehun hanya diam memandangi satu satunya orang yang bersamanya.

"Mau pulang lewat jalan lain?" Tanyanya.

Kai hanya tersenyum dan mengikuti Sehun, dia juga tidak keberatan di bawa kemanapun.

"Kai." Panggil Sehun. Mereka ada di ujung hutan saat ini, di jalan yang sedikit berbeda dari yang biasa mereka lalui.

"Apa?" Kai menoleh pada Sehun.

"Aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu tentang tanda itu."

"Ya, katakana saja sekarang."

"Setelah kusamarkan, tanda itu hanya akan muncul kalau kau sedang mengerjakan tugas dariku."

Kai diam, Sehun juga jadi diam.

"Itu saja?"

"Iya, itu saja."

Kai tertawa. "Kau memang aneh."

Kai kembali memperhatikan pemandangan di depannya, pinggir kota yang langsung berbatasan dengan hutan. Mereka dekat sekali dengan sebuah rumah, rumah yang jendelanya tertutup semua walau ini musin panas.

Kai menatap salah satu jendela di rumah itu seakan ada hal bagus yang akan terjadi, Sehun juga ikut memperhatikan. Tiba tiba jendela itu terbuka dan menampakan seorang pemuda di sana, dia terlihat mungil dan sangat putih, rambut dan bajunya sedikit berantakan. Kai sedikit banyak tertarik padanya.

"Aku ingin menemuinya." Kata Kai, Sehun melirik padanya dan pandangan Kai tetap lurus pada orang di jendela itu.

"Mudah saja." Kata Sehun. "Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menemuinya sekarang."

Kai menoleh pada Sehun, antara memelas dan kesal.

"Musim panas yang akan datang, bersabarlah sedikit."

+FIN+

Setengah karena aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, setengah lagi karena ayahku punya lidah yang sangat tajam. Tolong maafkan aku kalau aku dan fanficku jadi lebih labil, tolong maafkan aku kalau kualitasku menurun, dan tolong maafkan aku kalau ada hal hal aneh dalam fanficku.


End file.
